


You Always Have My Unspoken Passion

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-25
Updated: 2007-02-25
Packaged: 2019-05-31 08:04:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15115202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "You exhaust me in the best way Lauren."





	You Always Have My Unspoken Passion

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

“500 strokes a night…that’s what I used to do when I was a little girl.”

“Baby, if we’re doing 500 strokes I don’t want it to have anything to do with my hair.”

“Don’t be fresh. God, I love your hair. It’s so beautiful.”

“Do you like it better curly or straight?” Nancy asked.

“Mmm…curly. That is the real Nancy; I love to run my fingers through it. Not to negate how sexy it is while straight. Why is it straight now?”

“The Texas wind would have killed it. Straight was easier to manage. I just wore it up the whole time I was away.”

Nancy had been in Houston at a women’s teaching conference the past four days. The dry air of the Southwest was always murder on her hair. Tonight she and Lauren took a nice bath. Her wife was happy to shampoo and condition her hair.

“I really missed you while you were gone.” Lauren said.

“I missed you too. Most of the time those conferences bore me to tears. A room full of women blah, blah, blahing for days.”

“Was it that bad?”

“Not this time. There were so many people at my seminars and they seemed to be listening.”

“It’s so easy for you to get the audience’s rapt attention.” Lauren replied.

“I guess. My luncheon was full too. It is nice to meet people who actually want to hear what you have to say. Some were the usual hangers-on but most were there for the words.”

Nancy had a healthy following, had since her days as National Security Advisor. It only seemed to grow from her near decade at Columbia University. Whenever she and Lauren were out people would rush to meet her. It was not her wife’s favorite thing but it was something the years got her used to.

“Did they clamor for photos and autographs?” Lauren asked.

“You're so funny baby. A real laugh riot.”

Lauren laughed and it made Nancy smile. She rested her body on Lauren’s, sighing as she replaced the brush with her fingers.

“What did you do while I was away?”

“I wrote, went to lunch with some friends, cleaned, started Christmas shopping, read…the usual really. Oh, Fitz and daddy went to get his tuxedo for the Winter Formal. Its next Friday night in case you forgot.”

“I did not forget. We are going over to the Graves’ at seven for some food, small talk, and photos. When is Jimmy getting to town?”

“Wednesday. I don’t know why he just doesn’t stay from Thanksgiving to the New Year.”

“He has a life in Charleston. He has a lot of life.”

“Do you know something I don’t?” Lauren asked.

“You know about Sheila, right?”

“Who is Sheila?”

“His latest paramour.”

“My brother has paramours? Why do you know that and I don’t?”

“I don’t know. Jimmy and I talk a lot.”

“Apparently.”

Nancy didn’t know if Lauren was peeved or not. What she did know was she was not about to tell her that they talked practically everyday. She had just come home and missed Lauren terribly…petty arguments were not on the agenda.

“Who knew my brother was such a ladies man?”

“Why are we talking about Jimmy?” Nancy asked, turning around and wrapping her arms around Lauren’s waist. “Why are we talking at all? The past four days for me have been all words.”

“I love talking to you.” Lauren bent to kiss her forehead.

“Mmm, me too baby. Still, I definitely have something else in mind.” Nancy toyed with the knot on Lauren’s bathrobe.

“Do tell.”

“Uh uh. I want to show.”

Lauren smiled that perfect smile, stroking Nancy’s face. She helped her up from the chair and over to the bed.

“Take off the robe baby.”

Lauren slid the robe off and onto the floor. She wore a red bra and panties…satin if Nancy was not mistaken.

“You are so beautiful.”

Lauren climbed onto the bed and into Nancy’s waiting arms. Their kisses were long and passionate. Nancy ran her hands across Lauren’s skin, loving the way she sighed.

“I love the way you touch me.” she whispered, unbuttoning Nancy’s pajama top. “Mmm, its so good.”

There was a knock on the door and Fitz popped his head in.

“Hey mum, oh crap I'm sorry.” He covered his eyes.

“Get out muffin.” Nancy said. “We can talk in the morning.”

“Right-O. Goodnight. I love you.”

“Love you too.” They replied in unison as the door closed.

Nancy rolled Lauren onto her back, making quick work of the underwear. Once naked, Lauren touched her body.

“This is what I did while you were gone.” She whispered.

“Touched yourself?”

“Mmm hmm.”

Lauren spread her thighs and gingerly touched her clit. Nancy smiled, leaning to kiss her breasts. She cupped them; ran her tongue across the hard nipples.

“Oh, Nancy.”

She bit Lauren and she cried out. They held each other close, kissing and touching. Nancy laughed as Lauren’s tongue trailed along her neck. Her naked body curled around Nancy’s.

“I hope Fitz didn’t want anything important.” Lauren said. “Because I am not focused on him right now.”

“He’s fine. Probably just wanted to say goodnight. You feel so good.”

“Missed me, huh?”

“Of course I did. I don’t like being apart and you know that. Home is where my heart is.”

Lauren put her hand over Nancy’s heart. She loved to feel it beat against her palm. She moved her hands lower, caressed and squeezed her breasts. Further down, across her stomach and pelvis. Pushing her thighs apart gently; stroking the soft skin. Nancy purred as Lauren’s fingers touched where she was so wet.

“Boo boo kitty.” She whispered. “Tell me how to touch you.”

“Oh God, with your fingers.”

“Where?”

“Inside me.”

She made love to Nancy with her fingers. She loved how Nancy writhed against her, quivering as she probed deeper inside her. She had no problem finding her g-spot...Nancy’s back arched when she felt the pleasure as far down as her toes.

“Lauren! Oh Lauren, oh baby, oh my God!”

“Feel it, let it take over, surrender to it and cum for me.” her thumb played with Nancy’s clit.

“I surrender! I surrender!”

Nancy climaxed, biting down on the scream. She moaned watching Lauren lick her fingers.

“I love the taste of your pussy Dr. McNally.”

Nancy grabbed her and thrust her tongue into Lauren’s mouth. They both groaned and Lauren collapsed against Nancy. Gently nibbling on Nancy’s ear, they both sighed.

“You exhaust me in the best way Lauren.”

“Still?”

“Always.” She turned to touch her face. “From the very first night.”

“Remember our first date? I had the honey glazed chicken.”

Nancy laughed. Leave it to Lauren to have the menu memorized.

“Was the food that memorable baby?”

“Equinox has a great honey glazed chicken. I also remember that you were late and your car was in the shop.”

“Do not say anything bad about my Beamer. God rest her.”

“Heaven forbid. Know what else I remember?”

“What?”

“All I wanted was for dinner to be over so we could go back to your place. I wanted you so badly; I don’t know how I even made it through the meal.”

“I was not exactly having chaste thoughts either.” Nancy replied. “I wanted you naked right across the table. I had a great dinner and an exceptional dessert.”

Lauren laughed, kissing her softly.

“I love you Nancy McNally.”

“I love you too Lauren McNally.”

“See, doesn’t that name just slide off your tongue?”

“It is kinda catchy.”

“I have a surprise for you.” Lauren said.

“That sounds intriguing. Animal, vegetable, or mineral?”

“Paper product.”

Lauren sat up some, wrapping the comforter around her naked frame.

“Am I guessing?” Nancy asked.

“No, I want to tell you. I finished the book.”

“The love story?”

“Mmm hmm….its done.”

“Oh baby, that’s great. I want to read it.”

“I'm going to print it out tomorrow. I wanted it to be ready when you got back from your trip. I hope you don’t mind but I sent a copy to Sam. I wanted someone I trust to read it. I am so proud of it.”

“Its not too sappy, is it?”

“No.” Lauren shook her head. “Its funny, sweet, happy, sad, and thunderous. Its just like us.”

“A page turner. I'm probably going to love it. I smell a bestseller.”

“I really hope so. I've written many books but this was my labor of love. This was why I became a writer.”

Nancy pulled her close and kissed her forehead.

“Home sweet home.” She mused. “With my beautiful wife and loving family. Let’s go out to breakfast in the morning. We’ll pick up Meenah; all of us will go.”

“That sounds nice. Can it please be after we sleep in?”

“Oh, we are sleeping in. Then we are making love. Then we will have breakfast.”

“Where I come from that is definitely brunch.”

“How do you figure?” Nancy asked.

“Food after waking up and not having sex, breakfast. Food after wonderful morning sex, brunch. It’s a Southern thing.”

“I think so. I love you baby.”

“I love you too. Sweet dreams Nancy.”

“When I'm in your arms, always.”

***


End file.
